Challenge Accepted
by Grenwick
Summary: Harry and Draco have feelings for each other but both of them have hidden them well so that no one has been able to tell. Though it has come to a time where Draco can't keep it in any longer and has to tell Harry and so he plans to challenge Harry to a duel but it isn't what Harry expects it to be. Set in the 5th year.


**This is my first fanfiction and I don't know what I'm doing but I hope it's good and lives up to expectations. Here's a little Drarry to start off my fanfiction debut. Please no flames but reviews and criticism are welcome. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. WARNING: Has swearing and a sex scene between Draco and Harry so if you don't like then don't read. Thanks.**

**Challenge Accepted**

I watched as the door to the Room of Requirement slowly disappeared. Potter had been the last to enter. I was sure what they were up to but I hadn't told Umbridge anything of what I suspected, mainly for personal reasons. She had specifically asked to report to her about any information on Potter and his stupid little group, especially if it was of any threat to the Ministry. I hated the woman, dressed all in pink and her high pitched and squeaky voice. Got on my nerves she did. The only reason why I joined her stupid Inquisitorial Squad was so that I could keep my eye on Potter and hopefully confront him. I needed to somehow tell him how I truly felt about him and I believe I finally found a way. I was in denial how I felt about him ever since I first met him before the sorting back in our first year. That was mainly because of his parents. Well his mother at least, what with being the filthy Mudblood that she was. I hadn't said a word to my parents about it. My father wouldn't be happy about it if I did, he would most likely punish me if I did. My mother though, I wasn't so sure. But I knew I had to tell Potter once I had him cornered. I had to tell him that I had fallen in love with his green eyes, his dark messy hair and how the way he walked made my body tingle. Before I knew it there was a slight pressure in my pants and I knew I had gone hard. I swore at the fact how easily Potter aroused me by just thinking about him. As I noticed that the door to the Room of Requirement had completely gone I began the long wait for them to finish and start filing out into the corridors.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours had passed before I heard the first set of footsteps echo down the corridor. I quickly slipped behind the nearest statue in hope that I wouldn't be seen and watched as students went past keeping an eye out for Potter. I knew how I would get him to meet with me though I wasn't sure if he actually would. Soon enough I could hear Potter walk down the corridor. When he had passed the statue I hid behind I quietly came out from behind the statue and started following him.<p>

"Potter!"

He spun around and his green eyes came to rest on me.

"Malfoy. Up to no good I see. Found out anything worth your while?"

"You can talk scarhead, and as a matter of fact I have. Heard you keep mumbling in your sleep. Cedric was mentioned. Never knew you were so close to him. I bet the two of you had a good time snogging each other when you had the chance."

That definitely made him blush.

"There was nothing between me and Cedric. All we did was help each other out during the Tri Wizard Tournament last year. We were just friends."

"That's not what I heard. And plus I wouldn't think his dad would appreciate him being with a half-blood seeing as you don't belong, no thanks to your filthy mudblood of a mother. She never belonged to the wizarding world either."

I saw a flame spark to life behind those illuminating green eyes; it sent a pleasant chill down my spine.

"I would rather have a muggle-born for a mother than a stuck up bitch."

He was going to pay for that. How dare he say that about my mother though I saw this as the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

"How _dare _you! My father will hear about this and you'll pay Potter!"

"Fine, run off to your dad and tell him _everything_ so he can fix all your problems while you cry in your mother's lap."

Anger exploded within me despite how much I actually like Potter. I walked right up to him so that our faces were inches apart.

"Midnight tomorrow, seventh floor, Arithmancy classroom. Meet me there for a duel. Oh….and don't bring any of your stupid little friends either. Just you and me."

"I'll be there."

Potter readjusted his bag of which was slung on his slim shoulder before angrily walking off down the corridor. I watched him as he went and the anger slowly dissolved and a smirk appeared on my face. He didn't know a thing of what I had in mind.

* * *

><p>I was already in the Arithmancy classroom, pacing at the front of the room. It was almost midnight when I heard the door open. I spun to look towards the door and raised my wand. Harry entered the room and froze when he saw that I had my wand pointed at him.<p>

"Close the door Potter. Quickly."

Potter shut the door, his gaze only leaving me briefly before turning back onto me.

"You deceived me Malfoy."

"Oh have I? Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Now tell me Potter, have you come alone like I asked you to?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I have."

I gave a quick and short nod and noticed that he was slowly moving his hand to a pocket where his wand must be. I didn't lower mine. I wasn't going to risk it. Within the blink of an eye Potter had taken out his wand and I had seconds of ducking and taking cover behind something before the spell he cast hit me. My shoulder hit the ground pretty hard, almost bruising it. I took the chance to quickly get out from behind cover and to be able to cast something.

"Expalliarmus!"

I then quickly ducked back behind the desk I was using for cover and heard the satisfying sound of Potter's wand hitting the floor on the far side of the classroom. I then stood up slowly with my wand pointed right at him with a smirk on my face.

"Don't move Potter. One step and you'll be jinxed."

Potter stared at me.

"What's all this about Malfoy?"

"What's it about? It's about us. You and me. _Us._I'm sick and tired of us insulting each other and last night we had gone too far. So I have decided to try and fix things. With a confession."

Now this was the moment. I had to tell him.

"Confession? What confession? What is there that I don't know about you? You're a stuck up asshole, who tells his dad about anything that goes wrong and cries in his mother's lap who is probably the snobbiest witch I know. You're helping one of the worst witch's ever to disband any unauthorised groups in the school."

I lowered my wand.

"Ewww, Professor Umbridge. I hate her."

Surprise crossed Potter's face which made me smile.

"You hate her? But how could that be possible? If you hated her then why did you join the Inquisitorial Squad?"

"She wears too much _pink_. That's why I hate her. Too much fluffy pink material. And those damn plates and saucers she has hanging up on her office walls with the kittens? That's just ridiculous. And the only reason why I joined the Inquisitorail Squad was because of you."

"Me? Why me?"

I looked at the ground before looking back at Potter and staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"Because…I have a certain…liking towards you. And I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"But you hate me. You make sure that my life is miserable every time you see me. How can I believe that you actually like me in some way?"

I slowly walked towards Potter.

"Potter, all of that is just a façade. Me hating you is all fake. It was a believable way for me to hide what I truly felt towards you from my friends. I know they would disapprove but after so long I can't hide it any longer. Not from you at least. So I had to tell you…"

Potter looked absolutely surprised and shocked.

"Tell me that you actually like me? Great let's forget everything that's happened between us over the past few years and be friends."

Potter held out his hand as if he expected me to give him a handshake. But he didn't quite understand.

"Potter…I don't just _like _you. I mean….I _like like _you."

He then looked confused and his hand went back down by his side.

"I don't understand Malfoy. What are you trying to say?"

I got really annoyed.

"Fucking hell Potter!"

I turned around and started walking to the front of the room before I turned back to Potter.

"What I am trying to say is that I _love _you. Yes Potter, I _love _you!"

Potter looked utterly stunned. He looked at me with disbelief.

"You _love _me?"

I nodded and he started smiling. I then became slightly confused as to why he was smiling. Then it clicked. He started biting his bottom lip and I had a feeling of what he might say next.

"To be honest Malfoy, since you confessed your love for me I will have to make a confession too. I know I didn't show this in any way but…I love you too. I always have. I was hoping against hope that one day you would stop being mean to me and to at least be my friend. But _this_…this is even better."

Potter slowly started walking towards me and my heart quickened. He stopped when our faces were inches apart and my breathing had become heavy due to excitement. The temptation to kiss him was strong. Suddenly I don't know what came over me but what happened next felt almost like a dream.

"Potter…will you…go out with me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Malfoy. I will."

I then kissed him and he kissed me back. The kiss was heated and passionate. I started taking off his jumper and loosening his tie as I backed him up against the nearest wall. The kissing got more passionate as Potter also started loosening my tie and was wanting to take off pieces of my clothing. I allowed him as I did the same to him. My cock was already hard as a rock and I started pressing my groin up against his. I could feel him pushing back. Within minutes both of us had our shirts off and our torso's were bare to the warm spring air. We both started fumbling with each other's belts though it wasn't long before they were undone and we were standing there in nothing but our underwear. We pulled away from the kiss to take in each other. He was hot as hell. Despite being skinny he had abs that were just visible and his arms were well muscled. With both of our cocks bulging in our underwear we couldn't wait to continue. We both took our underwear off and Potter went down on his knees as he took my cock into his mouth. He made sure he put his tongue to good use making me moan. I put my hands on the back of Potter head and started guiding him. I also started thrusting for good measure which got a few more good moans out of me. I then had him stop and I looked down at him.

"Ready to take my thick juicy cock, Potter?"

He smiled and nodded.

"How would you like me?"

I got him to stand and I walked him over to one of the desks and had him bend over it, baring his sexy and plump ass. I slapped one of his butt cheeks and squeezed it. I used my own spit as lube and slowly entered Potter's tight entrance. He started moaning. As soon as my cock was completely in his tight ass I started to slowly thrust. I picked up my pace though I didn't want to go too fast unless Potter indicated me to do so. Potter was starting to push back up against me and so I leaned forward.

"Do you want me to go faster Potter?"

He nodded while he let off another moan.

"And deeper."

And so I picked up my pace going as fast and deep as I could. The faster I went the more the two of us moaned. Within minutes it was almost over.

"I'm gonna release Potter."

Within seconds of saying that I released and my cum filled his sexy tight ass and Potter let out a scream of pleasure as his cum covered the desk beneath him. I stood there with my throbbing cock still in Potter as I caught my breath and allowed my heartbeat to slow down. I pulled Potter up from the desk and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed him on the cheek and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy that Potter?"

"Enjoy it? I loved every bit of it Malfoy and I would happily do it again when we next have the chance."

I smiled as we stood there, my cock still in his tight ass and my arms wrapped around him. We looked out of one of the windows with the moonlight shining through.

"I love you, Potter."

"I love you too, Malfoy."


End file.
